The Games We Play
by havelocke
Summary: In which Axel’s the dealer, Riku takes on a bet, Sora’s the prize, and Roxas is the wild card. [riku x sora] [roxas x axel] au. yaoi. language.
1. Two can play that game

**Note:** A silly fic that came to mind while I was on an eleven hour bus ride to and from Washington D.C. Mentally, I haven't fully recovered. To warn, some use of language.

* * *

1. Two can Play that Game

* * *

It was the end of August and the inclement hot weather was blaring down with a vengeance before it would be forced to disburse into cool fall air come September. Pulling his long silver hair back into a ponytail, Riku waited for Axel to make his move in the card game they started about an hour ago. Besides the large pile of cards at the center of the carpeted floor, there were the scattered remains of other lost decks that met Axel's wrath after he lost a game. Much to Riku's chagrin the cards stuck to any surface of exposed sweaty skin that was his own. 

"Can't you crank up the AC? I'm boiling here," Axel said with eyes still skimming the surface of his cards indecisively.

"Well, if someone didn't manage to turn on all the electrical devices in the house in order to fuel the so called "time machine" made out of an old toaster and some forks."

Axel snorted.

"You make it sound like I did it." The redhead's fingers lingered over a card. His long digits hesitated, pulled up the card, and pushed it back down to only choose the one next to it.

"One ace."

"You gave him the idea," Riku said trying to peel eight of hearts off his leg. His attention went back to the game and he looked at his hand. He picked out three diamond fours.

"Three twos."

Axel hesitated on calling Riku out, but held his tongue not trusting the cocky smirk the silver haired youth had.

"It's not my fault your dad's an idiot," he retorted before staring at his cards again and start the agonizing process of choosing another card.

Given the choice, Riku would never be seen breathing the same air as Axel, but as the saying went, desperate times called for desperate measures. Their best friends were away on a family vacation which left them, the counterparts, alone with each other. Riku didn't hate Axel, but the man had the tendency to get under his skin. They had nothing in common and conversations were nothing more than insult contests. Not like Riku ever cared what Axel had to say anyway, because ninety percent of the words that came out of the redhead's mouth were pure

"Bullshit."

Axel growled as he picked up the entire pile.

Riku smiled smugly.

An awkward silence grew as Axel organized his huge stack.

"Can I ask you something?" Axel asked.

"Yes." Riku sat up and found that a card was conveniently stuck on his lower back. Maybe that would teach him to play cards in just his shorts.

"Why is it that from the time I've known you, I haven't seen you involved with anyone?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I, flaming god of sex, have been generous enough to hang out with you therefore making you cool. The girls should have been mauling you all summer. What gives?"

"If you're looking for me to hook you up with anyone then forget it." Riku reached and managed to peel the card off his skin, wincing when the glossy surface nipped at his sticky skin. "And anyway, there's only one girl who's crazy enough to stalk me and that's Selphie."

Axel chuckled.

"Really? Why is she so special?"

"Because she scares the others away."

Axel raised a thin eyebrow.

"Looks like I'll have to school you."

"School me on what?"

"In order to be in the same room as me, you'll either have to be a little less or equal to my level of hotness. Right now, on a scale of one to ten, you're a negative twelve and I'm a twenty. With me by your side I can get you to at least a five."

Axel looked at his potential protégé and smiled. Riku blinked then stared at the talking mess in front of him.

"So how are you going to do this? Give me the 'talk'?"

Axel cleared his throat and his voice took on a fatherly tone. "There comes a time in every man's life…"

"Please spare me; I had this talk when I was twelve."

"Bet your dad didn't tell you what happens between guys." Axel smiled and his eyes glinted mischievously.

Unfortunately at the moment, Riku's mind reeled back to the time when his father, a retired Shakespearian actor, performed, with sock puppets, William's unrelenting quest to find Peter's "glory hole." The message was clear: one was never to forget the lube.

Riku shuddered.

"Yes….yes he did."

"Good," the redhead said, folding his arms and ignoring the dark emotional state boy was in.

"Wait. Did you just imply that I'm gay?" Riku asked snapping out of his depressive state.

"Not like you can get away with looking straight." Axel threw down four cards and announced that they were four queens.

"Bullshit!" Riku growled.

"Hey, I wasn't actually lying so pick up!"

"Not the game you ass."

But Riku reluctantly picked up the pile anyway. He wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Listen, it's nothing to be ashamed." Axel waited for Riku to throw down some cards. "Not like I'm in the position to judge," he said examining his own.

"Are you saying that...you're..." he looked around cautiously, as if speaking that very question could open Pandora's Box "... gay?" Riku grew tense, waiting for an answer.

"Hell no. I'm just very sexually open."

Riku's tense body fell.

"In other words, you'll fuck anything that walks?" he said throwing down the cards that had to follow. It was now Axel's turn.

"I'll have you know that people that sleep with me end up with crossed senses and the inability to walk straight for a week."

"Bullshit."

"I shit you not!"

"Not you the game, but keep going, I figured by now you like hearing yourself talk."

"The evidence my friend is in the limp afterwards."

The redhead grinned wolfishly as he picked up the pile.

"Although, some look like they limp with shame." Axel frowned a little then shrugged. He figured it only happened to people who had issues with guilt or something.

"Just to make sure you don't go on a tirade about the severe mental and emotional trauma you've bestowed upon every person you've come in contact with, I want to bring up the fact that I'm straight."

"Totally heterosexual."

"I'm serious; it's none of your business what sex I'm interested in."

"So then you're gay?"

"No. I am not," Riku said firmly.

"But you're so defensive about it. So that makes you gay by default!"

Riku failed to see how Axel's Logic worked.

"God, just because you happen to like a person of the same sex does not make you gay!" the boy snapped. As soon as he realized his words, his mouth dropped and snapped shut. Riku pressed his hands over his mouth to avoid any other secrets to slip.

Axel looked at him slightly disappointed.

"Well that was two minutes sooner than I expected. I was trying to break you in five." Axel abandoned his cards, more interested in the boy in front of him than the game. "So who is it? Tidus? No, Tidus is such a jock. Probably slept with all the good cheerleaders by now."

"It can't be that Wakka kid?" Axel asked incredulously "That's like seriously hitting the gutter."

"You sound like a gossiping school girl," Riku said monotonously.

"Roxas," Axel said completely ignoring the boy. Riku gave up.

"I'll have you know," he said putting his arm around Riku in a manner that meant that what he was just going to say was to be shared only between them. "Roxas is pretty moody. I mean, I'm there playing the role of best friend, trying to get him laid by throwing every college girl I know. And how does he repay me? The little fucker goes and makes them cry. They all cry about the same shit too, something about Roxas being insensitive and not having a soul." Then the man stared into space thinking about the concept of having a soul.

Riku didn't move a muscle as the redhead dazed out.

Maybe if Axel stopped breathing, he would suffocate and die.

"Good kid though. But not your type."

Riku stood up, removing himself from Axel, and stretched.

"This conversation has been very insightful and all, but I'm going to hit the shower. So if you don't mind." Riku hoped that Axel got the hint of "Get the fuck out NOW" as he smiled sweetly.

Axel stood up, his height automatically towering Riku's.

"Come on, who is it? It can't be that bad. It's not like you're in love with Sora."

Riku found the cleaning up of the cards to be more interesting than answering Axel's question.

"So it is? Huh, never thought you liked the ditzy type," the man said and scratched the back of his head.

Riku ignored him and kept on picking up cards.

"Guess with him it'll be easier, no matter what you top!"

Riku was going to man slaughter his ass. No, no he wasn't because he didn't want to go to jail. He heard too many stories about what happens when you drop the soap.

"Good bye Axel," Riku said, voice trembling with anger.

"Hey Riku."

"What! What in the hell can you possibly say to make the situation any more worse than it already is?" he yelled as he stopped his cleaning process.

Axel was surprised at the boy's outburst and remained silent. Until a Cheshire grin appeared on his face.

"Fag!"

Kill. Yes. Kill. Now.

Riku picked up more cards, violently.

"So, when are you guys rubbing sticks?" Axel asked ignoring the throbbing vein on Riku's neck and the slight pink color the boy's skin was changing into.

Riku took in a deep breath and slowly counted to ten. He let it out and found his boiling anger drop down to a slight simmer.

"Sora is my best friend. We've known each other since we were kids. Our friendship is rooted too deep. I don't want to ruin it." He stopped and looked at the redhead. "I just have a small crush on him. I'll get over it soon."

"So you won't pursue him?"

"No."

Riku went back to picking up the cards.

"Because you want to treasure your friendship with him?"

"Yep."

"Great, I was thinking about banging Sora, thanks for the go!"

Riku went stiff and the cards that were in his hands dropped lifelessly on the floor.

"What!"

"Well you practically just said, hey Axel, do me a favor and ravage Sora, because the poor boy needs to be educated about the world of sexual pleasure and ecstasy."

"I never said that!"

"Might as well!"

"You are not getting near him!" Riku growled.

"Hey, if you're not taking advantage of an easy fuck, then I am." Axel smiled while patting Riku on the top of his head.

"I should murder you." Riku shook slightly.

"Then what?" Axel raised a curious eye brow and placed a hand on his hip. "Bang Sora into oblivion? Trust me kid, I'm the only one certified for that."

"It won't happen," Riku said determinedly. He felt his body tense and his breath quicken. He was nervous. He didn't know why, but he just was. He didn't want Sora in the hands of the creep in front of him.

"No, I'm pretty confident. I have the skills. Look what I can do." Axel flipped his wild blood red hair. "Sora is in the bag."

"It won't happen because I won't let you get in my way," Riku threatened, a sly smirk on his face.

"What?"

"If anyone is going to be with Sora, it's going to be me."

"Now you're talking!" Axel's eyes lit up. "Let's spice this up with a fun wager. Make the kid fall for you within three dates and the winner gets five hundred big ones along with the new boy toy."

"You're on," Riku spat. He put forth his hand. "May the best man win."

"Or lose." Axel chimed in.

And their hands shook, sealing the deal. Riku thought for a second. With the intense heat that made even the process of thinking impossible, Axel's sharp locks, his glowing emerald eyes, and malicious smile that stretched across an ever so friendly face, it looked as if he was making a pact with the very devil himself.


	2. One for the Money

2. One for the Money

* * *

_What did I get myself into?_ He thought as he paced back and forth, ignoring the cards that were now sticking to the soles of his bare feet. 

At this point, Riku's feelings for Sora were bubbling, threatening to spew out of his mouth in the form of frustrated screams. Those feelings were always there; dormant when they were little, when times were simple and about who could run the fastest to the other end of the beach. But as the years went by, those feelings began to awaken. It was the little things that made him aware of how his heart grew two left feet as it skipped out of rhythm. Like how Sora never broke eye contact when Riku talked or how Sora's top lip curled upwards a little whenever he spoke. The growing sensations were dizzying as he tried to find another being, other than Sora, that made him feel that way. But he never did.

He could grow out of it. It was just a crush. If not now, then he could get over it tomorrow, and if not tomorrow, then the next day. And that was what he told himself, until he turned seventeen and realized that all the tomorrows and next days turned into years right before his eyes.

What he needed was Sora in order to get over the feelings that grew around his heart like an uncontrollable vine. He needed Sora to be with Kairi. That was the only way to get over him since his feelings weren't right, they weren't normal.

He had to get over him, he would get over him. All he needed to do was remind himself to breathe when the boy accidentally got too close or stop gawking when Sora emerged out of the water, tan and glistening, with swim trunks hanging loosely about the hips.

Riku stopped in his tracks.

He was screwed.

But maybe being screwed in his situation was a good thing. Up until now there hasn't been any sign that Sora might fancy Kairi, the boy tended to be a bit thick headed when it came to dating. And the bet was the push he needed to boost his confidence. All he had to do was get his wits about and gear towards the direction he'd been avoiding for years: Sora's embrace. He had to win.

And with that thought in mind Riku reached for his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Just as he was slipping off his shorts from underneath, the sound of a whistle and a click of a camera stopped him. He looked up and saw Selphie perched on the window sill smiling innocently.

"It's called privacy!" he growled annoyed.

"I don't care what it's called, just work it baby," she said clicking away.

He threw his shorts at her, all the while keeping the towel intact.

"You know how many girls would simply scream for these?" she said catching the shorts and coming inside the room. She threw them aside and sat on his bed. "I saw Axel while I was climbing up. He looked like he black mailed you into something from that smug look on his face. Did he touch you?"

"Selphie," Riku warned.

"Because no means no. We've established that the area right there…" she pointed towards his groin. "…is called the 'danger zone'. Can you say it with me? Dan-ger zone."

"Selphie!"

"What?" She took a picture of said danger zone.

"Is there a purpose to your existence?" he asked irritated.

Selphie halted her picture taking. "Oh yeah, I just came to say hello. And I want to discuss what the paper should concentrate on once school starts." She took out a butterfly shaped notebook and a fluffy pink pen.

Riku rolled his eyes. He almost forgot that Selphie was the editor of the school's paper that never really focused on delivering real news. Despite this, it was ridiculously popular with the girls as it fed them up to the minute news on what the school's hot guys were doing.

"So what happened this summer?"

He shrugged.

"Nothing unusual, unless you want information on Axel. During the summer he managed to scar me both emotionally and psychologically. The world needs to be aware of his terror threat," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

She wasn't writing any of what he said down and he looked disappointed. He looked at her and saw an eyebrow raised in curiosity and a sly grin.

"Why did Axel look too happy with himself just now? Usually, he looks like he's about to set the entire block on fire after you've cleaned him out from your card games."

He scowled. When Selphie was in "reporter" mode, there was no stopping her from noticing the minor details.

"Nothing happened okay?"

"You do realize that if I don't find out from you, the true source, that I will find out from Axel, a person who will undoubtedly change the story in order to demean you." She stood up, abandoning her writing utensils and walked up to him slowly. "Now, you have a choice," she said backing him against the wall. She was short in stature but her dark intimidating eyes made up for it. "Tell me, and avoid the pitfall of social exile or stay silent and suffer dire consequences." She smiled sweetly and cracked her knuckles.

Damn.

He sighed defeated.

"I'll tell you. But…" his hands rested on her shoulders and he moved in close. Their faces were inches apart; his gaze cold and serious. "…not a word of this gets out. I don't want this leaking onto your paper. The names of the people involved should **never** appear in print. Promise me that. If I get wind of it so help me god I'll sign you up to volunteer at the old folks home. I hear they need bubbly nurses to help with the sponge baths." She paled a bit and swallowed.

There was silence between them as they stared. Riku was trying to read her thoughts through the mass sea of green his eyes were boring into.

"Have I made myself clear?"

She smiled.

"Can I kiss you?"

"_Have I made myself clear?_" he asked through gritted teeth.

She pouted at his answer.

"Crystal."

"Good." He looked at her skeptically before letting her go. He debated whether or not he should draw a contract and making her sign in blood.

"So what is this thing that has you so cautious?" she asked sitting on his bed again.

"A bet."

"A bet? Do tell." She leaned forward with notebook in hand and pen leering like an idiot.

"Sponge bath," he warned. She scowled and put them down.

"Axel now knows that I like Sora and the bastard, just to spite me, wants him too."

"This just oozes drama, and would make a great featu—"

"Selphie!"

"You know this is pretty harsh on me. It's like gossip, gossip every where and I'm not allowed to speak! Riku you have to let me write this down," she begged.

"But you promised."

"Yeah I know, but promises are meant to be broken right?"

He glared at her.

"Fine, I'll be a good girl and just listen." She folded her arms over her chest and frowned.

"Axel challenged me to win Sora within three dates." He stopped to see if she had anything to say, but she just glared at him so he continued. "In the end, whoever Sora chooses gets him and five hundred dollars. We decide who goes on a date by drawing the highest card."

"So what are the rules?" she asked less angry and more interested.

"No cheating the deck. Jokers beat all cards. The limit of dates is three, regardless of how many times in a row you've drawn a high card. We can't force ourselves on Sora, so kissing, unless initiated by Sora himself, is out the window. We can't be present while the other is on a date with Sora and most importantly…"

As if reading her mind before she opened her mouth.

"…no outside help."

* * *

"I need your help." 

Roxas looked up from unpacking some shorts when his eyes met Axel's wicked grin.

"Gee Axel. I had a great time during my trip, thanks for asking," he said dryly and somewhat annoyed at the inconsiderate redhead.

"Come on, don't be like that."

The blond continued to unpack his things slowly, neatly piling and sorting shirts and shorts.

"So you're just going to ignore me," Axel snorted.

It wasn't like he was angry with him. In fact, he shouldn't be angry because Axel had done nothing wrong. It just bothered him that after an entire summer of not hanging out with each other, Axel didn't even hint at the idea of missing him. If that was how things were then why were they friends in the first place?

But Roxas knew why deep down. Although it would literally kill him to admit it, he missed the insufferable redhead, and it was said redhead who was the only true friend he had. Back then, in the days when switching with your twin brother made life more difficult for others, he had his own group of friends. Pence, Hayner, Olette, and Naminé were people Roxas would have done anything for. However, life proved to be a cruel adversary as each friend moved away to the city, leaving Roxas alone on the dinky island. After that, he began to hang out with Sora and his friends, yet the laughs and carefree attitude that he felt with his friends was never there. Those people didn't belong to him, they belonged to Sora.

Thus he drew into himself; afraid to make new friends for fear that they would leave him. He found it easier to be alone. School work became the friend substitute and before he knew it, he was the head of his class. He soon began to take college courses every summer and found himself in one of Axel's required courses last year. The cocky sophomore was so obnoxious that it drove Roxas insane. The harder he tried to distance himself from the redhead, the more he found himself thinking about how annoying and idiotic the young man was when he was alone.

So he reluctantly gave in. At first, he just tutored Axel to help him maintain his average. Then in the blink of an eye, his world became filled with college parties, alcohol, and girls who never gave a damn who's bed they ended up in. His life was out of his control and the more he struggled to gain the power back, the deeper he sank. But no matter how bad things got, no matter how many fights Axel got in or how much alcohol the redhead absorbed, Roxas found himself never leaving. Instead, he would dress the wounds himself or hold Axel's hair back while he puked and then watch him sleep for hours afterwards.

His unpredictable life had left him frustrated at one time, but now the unpredictability brought forth excitement and a bit of shivering joy. He was relieved to have met someone that could stir those emotions out of him. And to think about it now, it was difficult to imagine his life without Axel.

"Roxas."

The boy came back from his thoughts and looked at the pleading look on his best friend's face. He looked down and saw that Axel's gift was tightly grasped in his hand.

"Here." He shoved the necklace at Axel, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain himself to save some of the embarrassment.

"What's this?"

The blond avoided eye contact.

"A necklace," he said and crossed his arms over his chest because he was starting to feel uncomfortable. "A friendship necklace," he added under his breath to himself. He felt a surge of heat travel up his neck and curl around his ears.

There was silence as the elder man put it on, and examined the silver and red chakram medallion.

"Hm. Cool. So then anyway, I'm in a bit of a jam."

Roxas scowled at his friend's flippant attitude, he could at least say thank you.

"What is it this time?" Roxas managed not to growl.

"You see, I made this bet," he began "And it's like this, since you were gone, I decided to hang out with that kid, Riku."

Roxas stared at him blankly. The man had managed to go through the entire summer without setting something on fire, amazing.

"The kid's a total dick, but that's not the point. The thing is I bet that I could seduce Sora within three dates."

"You what?" Roxas twitched with anger. He shook as he balled his fists, trying to control his temper.

"When you really think about it, it's not that bad. Better me than a stranger huh?" the redhead had the gall to chuckle.

"You fucktard!" Roxas roared. "I can't believe you don't see anything wrong with this! That's my brother you're talking about. He's not some toy you guys can play with. Albeit Sora acts like an idiot sometimes, but he isn't stupid. I just…I can't believe you would even consider asking me for help—"

"I'm not going to really do anything serious," Axel interjected. "If you'll just hear me out and help me then—"

"I knew you were a creep, but you've just hit a new low—"

"—there's five hundred dollars in it for you if I win."

Roxas put a halt his wild harangue.

"What do you want to know?"

The red head leered wolfishly.

"Anything and everything that will guarantee Sora becomes addicted to me."

Roxas looked at him uneasily, trying to see if the redhead's intentions were indeed genuine. But all he saw was a thick cloud of determination spreading across green eyes.

"Fine. I'll help, but I don't want you trying anything funny. Don't weird him out by touching him." The simple idea of Axel placing his arm around Sora had only irked Roxas.

"But that defeats the point of me getting closer to your brother."

"Then good luck," the blond said shrugging. "Riku has a head start on you anyway, being Sora's best friend and all."

"Fine, I need all the help. I'll be a good boy and follow your rules," Axel sighed.

Roxas looked at the man, who was now eyeing the medallion of his necklace while he sat on the boy's bed, and wondered why the redhead wanted a naïve cheerful brunet instead of the perfectly intelligent blond in front of him.

* * *


	3. Two for the Show pt 1

3. Two for the Show: Part I

* * *

A cool shower put Riku in a better mood despite the nerving predicament he was in. He knew he had the upper hand in this game. Axel, as much as he could try, could never reach the level of emotion and trust years of friendship built. On the other hand, his ego could inflate at the idea of having an advantage with Sora and Axel could use this against him. Axel didn't need a life long friendship to win, he was sneaky and a manipulative bastard, and said bastard was serious competition. 

He came into his room fully dressed, since changing within a five feet radius of Selphie can prove to be lethal. He spotted the girl casually reading a magazine on his bed.

He cleared his throat.

"Oh, are you done pampering yourself?" she asked flipping to another page.

He rolled his eyes.

"You know, flushing the toilet while I was in the shower was pretty immature." He snatched the magazine from her hands and glared at her for good measure.

"You didn't want me to wash your back. I had to retaliate somehow." She sat up. "Now you're going to use this time to lecture me on the benefits of being nicer to other human beings. However, I think you _**should **_be using this time to advance your game with Sora, since he came home ten minutes ago."

"What?" He ran to his window and saw the family car in the drive way.

Selphie stood up, leaving the magazine behind.

"And I saw Axel go in."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He gave her a stern look.

She shrugged and smiled.

"Because it's funnier this way!"

The boy growled in frustration and quickly moved to go to Sora's house. What could Axel be doing now? Knowing how straightforward the redhead usually was, he hoped he wasn't dry humping Sora in front of his parents. Sora's purity shouldn't be marred by Axel's cheap words and lustful touches. He should be cared for, protected…maybe teased since Riku had a kinky side, but that's beside the point! Sora was_**his**_ damn it! If someone was going to seduce the young brunet it was going to be _him_.

Within minutes the silver haired boy made his way to Sora's house. As he reached to ring the door bell, the door swung open.

Sora staggered back at the sight of Riku.

"Hey—I was just going to go over to your house."

"Is he here? Are you fine? He didn't touch you did he?" Riku asked in one quick breath as he cupped the bemused boy's face.

Riku stared into marine colored eyes and nearly lost himself. He wanted to say something, anything that would make the moment go in his favor. Like how Sora's eyes had a unique swirl in the middle and how that swirl managed to hypnotize Riku and make his palms sweat.

His tongue felt thick and these thoughts failed to manifest themselves into words.

"Um…Riku…can I have my face back?" Sora managed to ask through pursed lips.

Riku let go immediately and felt his ears grow hot. Selphie giggled in the background and he made the mental note to push her down some stairs once they were available.

"So how was your break?" He asked casually.

"It was great!" Sora's voice was full of enthusiasm. "Roxas and I tried snowboarding for the first time, and then dad almost hit a tree when he tried, and—"

"Sounds like fun!" Selphie interrupted while butting Riku out the way. He glared at her; he was seriously going to murder her. "Did you get me anything?"

"Er—yeah. The souvenirs are in my room. But it's kind of a mess now; I doubt I can find them," Sora said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"No worries. It'll be like a treasure hunt, only smellier," Selphie said letting herself in.

Riku followed in, happy that now he and Sora were alone.

"I see the slob in you is still alive," he said as rustled the brunet's disheveled hair. The spikes felt like soft silk as they poked out in between his fingers.

Sora laughed as he tried to dodge the affectionate gesture.

"Well, we can't be all as meticulously clean as you!"

"Bet Roxas is." Riku teased.

And suddenly all the amusement that was in the air was gone when Sora frowned. Riku didn't know what to do. He didn't mean anything at all by that comment. From how Sora reacted, it looked like Riku struck a nerve. He tried to think of something to say to lighten the mood, but Sora's somber state quickly vanished when the sound of feet coming down the stairs filtered through the air.

"Finally gracing us with your presence Riku?" Axel's voice was gruff.

"Axel." Riku glared at the man who had his arms crossed.

They both looked at each other with such intensity that the atmosphere became electric.

"Um…are you guys okay?" Sora asked concerned that both teens were giving each other malicious stares.

"What ever do you mean Sora? Riku and I are just fine."

Sora laughed nervously.

"Right," he said and looked at Riku whose eyes glowed with hatred.

"Whoa," Selphie said coming down the stairs while Roxas followed. "Is it just me or did the room get colder?" She quickly noticed the angry staring contest between Axel and Riku. Her mind worked quickly to defuse the situation. She looked towards Roxas.

"Hey, did you get me something?" she asked sweetly with dark menacing eyes.

"Me?" Roxas gulped. "Uhhh…" He avoided eye contact, trying to think of something. Selphie was not the type of girl he wanted to cross because he liked his pride and dignity.

"Yeah he did!" Sora piped up noticing how uncomfortable Roxas looked. "He just left it in my room!"

Sora walked past Riku and took Selphie by her arm. As she was being dragged back up the stairs, she managed to grab Roxas who was another one of her targets.

Still, neither teen paid attention to their surroundings as they kept glaring at each other.

"We're alone," Riku said breaking the silence.

"How convenient." Axel grinned and reached into his pocket to reveal a fresh pack of playing cards.

"Let's get this over with," Riku sighed.

Axel began to shuffle the glossy cards, making a fan shape and then closing it up to shuffle them again. Riku didn't take his eyes off the redhead's hands in case he decided to cheat.

"I'm assuming you didn't break any of the rules while you were here?" Riku asked skeptically. The redhead stopped and raised an eyebrow at the silver haired boy. He looked hurt.

"Me? Of course not! I was with Roxas the whole time! Give me some credit man."

Axel cut the deck and began to shuffle half.

"You don't necessarily have a very trust worthy record," Riku said folding his arms over his chest.

Axel chuckled. "I won't deny that." The redhead joined both halves. "The power to fuck Sora stupid is within me."

Riku felt his anger vibrate in his throat in the form of a growl. He shook trying to restrain the urge to maim the young man in front of him.

"Temper, temper," Axel mocked. He fanned out the cards and held them out. "Boy, you must really like him to get so riled up."

"He's not a toy to play with," Riku spat.

Axel rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Says the guy who agreed to this bet."

Riku's jaw tightened. He wasn't in the mood to argue and so he picked a random card. He smirked when he looked at it. It was the ace of clubs. He always did have the magic touch when it came to cards. He looked at the redhead, whose smug face turned sour at the sight of Riku's cocksure grin.

"Ace." His voice was laced with confidence. His first date with Sora was in the bag. There were only two jokers in the deck to beat his card and he doubted that Axel, known for his rotten streak in cards, could ever draw one.

Axel drew a card and his eyes widened. A predatory smile grew on his lips and Riku's smirk fell. Well that wasn't good.

"Ace…"

A draw?

"… Of Spades."

"What?"

Riku went to grab the card when the redhead showed it to him. Sure enough, Axel drew a card of a higher suit. Riku's chest bubbled with anger.

"Look, if it'll make you feel better, I won't fuck the kid stupid," Axel said shrugging his shoulders.

Riku's hands formed into shaking fists. Another comment like that and Axel was going to find himself embedded onto the floor.

"I'll just fuck him till he's blind and leave his sanity intact."

Before Riku could throw his punch, a thunderous sound of feet running down the stairs stopped him. Selphie came down followed by flushed and disheveled looking twins. Her arms were full of souvenirs.

Axel straightened up at the sight of them. Riku could have sworn he saw the redhead's wolfish smile reveal sharp teeth.

"Listen up." Axel placed a hand on his hip. "Out of the kindness of my heart," he said placing a hand on his chest.

Riku snorted and rolled his eyes. Axel was a heartless bastard.

"I'm going to treat you guys to a night out."

"Really?" Sora asked bemused.

"Oh joy," Roxas said with a dead panned voice.

"That's an awesome idea Axel!" Selphie chirped. She knew that Axel's sudden generosity meant that Riku lost the draw. She winked at Riku. She was good at sabotaging things. Riku smirked.

Axel frowned at her sudden eagerness and the puppy dog look she was giving him.

"I was kind of hoping to treat the twins since they just came back," he said scratching the back of his head taking a step back from her. For a girl, she could be intimidating.

Sora looked a bit worried and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"So it's a twin thing?" she asked in a whiny voice. Axel nodded.

She looked at Riku, her bottom lip quivering, her eyes wide and glazed with innocence.

"I am _not_ your twin."

She pouted angrily.

"But Riku is allowed to join, right?" Sora asked with hopeful eyes.

"It's okay. You guys have fun," Riku said before Axel said anything.

"But…" Sora looked towards Riku. His blue eyes were dark with remorse. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said while avoiding eye contact with Sora's eyes. He felt guilty about the entire situation.

"Don't worry, we'll find something fun to do!" Selphie proclaimed while latching herself onto Riku's arm. She dragged him towards the door.

"Great, I'm sure you love birds would appreciate the time alone!" Axel said waving.

Riku's string of curses was cut short when the door slammed behind.

"I swear his face is going to be intimately acquainted with my fist!" Riku yelled.

"Look, you need to calm down," Selphie said calmly walking down the street.

"Selphie, he won. He has the first date!"

"Even better," She said nonchalantly.

"What?"

She stopped and looked at him.

"Don't you want to come up with a strategy to win Sora?"

He gave her an incredulous look. She sighed.

"Maybe Axel winning the first round can prove to be beneficial." Her eyes darkened a bit and she smiled evilly. "While he's on a date with Sora, you can sit back and plan your first move. You love Sora, don't you?"

"Obviously."

"Then put some effort into winning his heart!" she shoved all her souvenirs in his arms. "Haste will only make things confusing for you and for him."

She cupped his face and brought it towards her.

"Riku, I want you to win!" She squeezed his cheeks for good measure. "And guess what? Roxas does too!"

Riku's jaw dropped, along with Selphie's souvenirs.

"Hey!" She let go of his face and bent down to pick up her trinkets.

"Roxas knows?" Riku bellowed.

"Of course he knows!" She looked up at him. "I found out while you guys were dealing and Sora was looking for stuff for me to take home. Did you really think Axel was going to play fair?"

Riku's anger quickly melted into fear as he began to fidget and walk back and forth rapidly.

"If Roxas knows, then it won't be long before Sora does, and if that happens then—"

"Relax." Selphie stopped him in his tracks. She could see Riku's chest heaving. She hoped he didn't hyperventilate on her. On the other hand, she could give him mouth to mouth if he does and—_focus!_

"Roxas is your wild card," she said getting her mind back on track. "He loves his brother, and he wants his brother to end up with someone who truly loves him."

"But Axel and Roxas are best friends."

"So? And I like to watch Squall undress when I'm hiding in his closet."

"What?"

"The point is!" Riku shrunk back from her. "Roxas is willing to help. Sora deserves the best. He deserves you."

Riku sighed. It must have been a good sign that Roxas wasn't out for his blood.

Now that Axel got the first date, he was regretting making the bet. On the other hand, maybe he needs time to think about courting Sora appropriately.

"Where're we going?"

"My house silly!" Selphie smiled. "We need to make out—I mean, think of _ways_ for you to properly approach Sora."

Riku rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Like what, from behind?"

"Exactly!"

He frowned at the crazed look she in her eyes.

"Oh Riku, why didn't you tell me you were so eager? Now we're going to have to practice fingering!"

"Selphie."

"Of course you'll need lube. Thou shalt not toppeth without lube."

"Selphie!"

"Aw, is little Riku-kun a bottom then? Don't worry, with some minor adjustment, I'll pretend to be Sora. Just so you know it'll only hurt if you struggle!"

"I am going to _slaughter_ you!" he roared.

She squealed and ran down the street with a hot headed Riku on her tails. By the time they reached her house, both teens were out of breath from running and laughing so hard.

* * *


	4. Two for the Show pt 2

**Note:** I'm so sorry for such a late update, no excuses! I must be punished!

* * *

4. Two for the Show pt II

* * *

The night air was cool as the trio made their way down the street. Roxas made sure to walk in the middle, between his brother's chastity and Axel's libido. Axel had planned to take the twins out to his favorite restaurant, a casual Italian place in the college town. The man claimed they had a marinara sauce you could die for. Roxas rolled his eyes and remembered that the only thing Axel thought worth dying for there were the scantily dressed hostesses. They walked into the small restaurant, already packed with college students and their endless chatter. 

A bubbly hostess guided the trio to a booth, where Roxas quickly slipped in before Axel, to sit next to his brother. Axel frowned and sat on the opposite side facing them. The hostess quickly took their drink orders and skipped away. Roxas raised an eyebrow and hoped the girl could at least spell.

"So, Sora." Axel leaned on his elbows, chin prompted on his hands. "How are you doing?" he asked, already in his predatory mode.

Sora opened his mouth to answer, but Roxas answered for him.

"He's fine."

Axel raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's good to hear, I thought you might be a bit exhausted from your trip back." Axel licked his lips. "Speaking of which, how was it?"

"It's was fun," Roxas replied hurriedly, which earned him a good kick to the shins. The blond winced, and then glared at Axel.

"Thank you Roxas, for answering, but I'm talking to Sora."

Sora looked at his brother, who gave the okay in the form of a nod for him to answer.

"It was awesome!" Axel leaned back a little, not expecting such enthusiasm. "I've never seen so much snow in my entire life," Sora started, and continued to ramble on and on about their vacation.

Roxas couldn't help but feel a tad bit envious of Sora at the moment. He had the redhead's undivided attention. The man nodded vigorously and laughed at all the right parts. His eyes twinkled with interest and Roxas had never seen Axel give _that_ look to anyone, not even him. He frowned and played with the red string that held his napkin and utensils together. Roxas usually had to snap his fingers in front of the man's glazed eyes to make sure he was listening.

He felt his pocket jolt as his cell phone vibrated. He quickly slipped the phone out and his eyes widened at the call. He doubted that either Axel or Sora would notice him slip out to walk towards the back of the restaurant. He flipped open the phone.

"Hey Selphie."

"Oh my god, what's going on?"

"Besides Axel trying to fuck my brother with his eyes, nothing much."

Roxas peered over to the both and his jaw clenched when he saw the redhead snake his way over and sit next to Sora.

"Good. Listen, I have a plan and I need your help."

Roxas stopped looking at the top of their spiky heads and brought phone closer to him.

"Will this require me to be nude in some way?" he whispered.

"No. But don't tempt me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to bring Sora to the mall tomorrow."

Roxas frowned.

"That's it?"

"Yup."

It was all too simple of a request, therefore, suspicious. He narrowed his eyebrows "Why?"

He could hear her sigh on the other end. "Just do it. I have something up my sleeve."

Roxas straighten up and placed his hand on his hip.

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, doing something with your life that's actually beneficial to the human race?"

Even over the phone, he could hear the sarcasm that dripped off her laughter.

"Oh Roxas," she sighed. "Shouldn't you be on your relentless quest to save your brother's chastity?"

He quickly snapped the phone shut and stalked back to the booth. Axel was laughing hard enough to bust a lung, while Sora blushed. Roxas cleared his throat loudly. The redhead glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"We ordered for you, hope you don't mind," Axel said nonchalantly.

"Can I have my seat back, _please_?" Roxas asked through gritted teeth.

Axel debated this question, biting his lip in mock thought.

"Nope."

Roxas slid into the seat opposite of them, his gaze never leaving Axel's face. He really wished the man would combust into flames.

Their food arrived quickly, thick smell of pasta tossed in hearty tomato sauce and spices wafting from their plates. Roxas glared at Axel who calmly placed his napkin on his lap. Sora looked at him, worried that the blond wasn't having as much fun. Roxas noticed his brother staring, and quickly began to shove pasta in his mouth to show that he was fine.

"May I?"

Before Sora could figure out what Axel wanted, the redhead carefully un-wrapped a napkin and began to tuck it inside of Sora's shirt, under his chin. Roxas just glared at the redhead, while shoving more pasta into his mouth. Roxas knew he probably looked like a crazed hawk watching Axel, but he was making up for the time he spent talking to Selphie earlier.

Axel practically moaned after taking a bite of his food. Roxas could see Sora's cheeks flush as the man's tongue swirled around his fork, slowly licking it clean of sauce.

"You should totally try this," Axel said, loading his fork again and bringing it to Sora's mouth.

"No try mine!" Roxas managed to choke out through his pasta filled mouth. Sora frowned, offering his glass of water to Roxas when he began to cough.

Roxas waved the glass away and covered his mouth with his napkin to spit out the excess pasta. "It's okay."

Axel glared at Roxas, lips forming a thin line. Roxas stared back, jaw clenched, eyes dark with anger. Sora laughed, trying to lighten up the dense atmosphere, but frowned when he saw neither teen move from their angry staring. He scratched the back of his head out of nervous habit and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to the restroom."

Axel made room for Sora to slide out. When Sora was out of hearing range, the redhead leaned forward, eyes glowing dangerously.

"Will you stop?"

Roxas looked down at his plate and poked at his pasta, looking bored.

"Stop what?"

Axel closed his eyes as if trying to control his anger. He smiled, teeth clenched, lips trembling. "The cock blocking," he hissed.

"What do you expect me to do in a situation like this?" he asked flicking some of the pasta off his plate. "Guide your cock?"

Axel leaned forward.

"You promised you'd help me."

Roxas looked up and frowned "And you promised me that you'd take things slow and not freak him out."

"I _am_ taking things slow."

"You're close enough to flirt with his balls, Axel. That's how _close_ you're sitting next to him."

"You of all people know that's how I work."

Roxas suppressed an eye roll.

"But Sora doesn't." Roxas dropped his fork. "I know I promised to help, but he's my brother."

Axel slumped back into his seat, throwing the napkin from his lap on the table in defeat.

"So you're going to bail out on me now?"

"No," Roxas said, looking away. He hated when Axel made _that_ face. He hated looking at the redhead when his lips were caught between a frown and a pout, where his eyes seemed to lose their glow and sink into themselves. "Just—" He quickly looked up and decided to stare at the man's hair rather than to stare into his eyes. "Just don't fuck up okay?"

Roxas leaned back and crossed his arms. Axel regained his composure and was soon sporting a cocksure smile.

"Sora's not as naïve as you think he might be and if he finds out about this bet you have going on with Riku, he'll slaughter you both."

"What about you?" he asked quirking up a curious eyebrow.

"He'll smother me in my sleep," Roxas said, voice deadpanned and serious.

Axel whistled.

"Now that's my kind of guy."

Roxas didn't hold back on rolling his eyes this time.

* * *

Riku walked in on Selphie closing her cell phone shut. She quickly hid the phone behind her back and smiled innocently. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing all too well that when Selphie fidgeted like that, something was going on.

She stopped her nervous dance and placed a hand on her hip. "I have a plan."

Riku could have fallen backwards from rolling his eyes that hard.

"We're going to the mall tomorrow," she said determinedly.

He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to continue.

"That's it?"

"Yup."

He waited a couple of more seconds in case she changed her mind. Her plan sounded simple, so simple that it sounded suspicious.

"Why?" he asked, voice full of caution.

"We're going to get school clothes."

"We wear uniforms."

"Whatever," she said walking towards his closet. "Don't you want to look good on your first date with Sora?"

Riku considered this for a moment while Selphie practically mauled his closet. Sora never struck him as the material type so he doubted that going to the mall to spruce up his look will change their relationship.

"I don't think it's right," he said, ducking when Selphie threw out a shirt she didn't like. The girl stopped in her search and bit her lip.

"True." She climbed out of the mountain of clothes. "As if we can improve on your hotness"

"No, Selphie." he walked up to her and avoided the piles of clothes. He wondered how Selphie managed to make such a mess in such a short time and was surprised at the fact that he had that many clothes.

"I don't think it'll matter. If I'm going to win Sora, I want to win him by being myself."

Selphie snorted and went back to her search.

"Riku, if I ever had any fate in your courting abilities, I wouldn't be here. But since I don't and strongly believe you'll end up miserable and alone," She stared at a pair of sequenced pants; she looked at a Riku, who shrugged, not knowing where those came from. She tossed them over her shoulder. "I'm here to help."

Riku doubted that.

She stood up and looked at him

"You _will _go to the mall tomorrow, and we _will _find the ultimate outfit that'll make Sora go into wild animal heat." Her eyes looked determined. Riku frowned.

"You know, I can do this on my own if I had too."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said, then smiled. She went back to her search again and then stopped when she saw the boy's sour face. She sighed.

"Riku, you're a great guy, but Sora has to notice that." She hopped over a large pile of clothes. "Right now Axel has an advantage in the personality department. He's charismatic, confident and can do things with his tongue that can put any whore to shame."

"Thanks for stroking my ego" Riku replied dryly.

"But." She placed a finger on his lips to keep him from talking. "You're Sora's best friend. You're caring, strong, and willing to sacrifice anything for him. You love him, and Axel can never in a million years come close to that."

She removed her finger when she saw his lips take the shape of a crooked smile.

"Not to mention that you're young, hot, and tight. After I'm through with you, Sora will be screwing you into the concrete faster than you can blink."

Riku sighed and went to sit on his bed. He watched her battle with a pair of leopard skin tights and made of mental note of telling his father to stop shoving his horrendous clothes into his closet.

* * *

Roxas was grateful that for the rest of dinner Axel managed to stay out of Sora's breathing space. At the moment, they were making their way home, a comfortable silence between them. The sound of cheesy carnival music soon filtered in as they rounded the corner towards the town park. Sora perked up beside Roxas at the sight of the fair. There were a few rides scattered about, as well as food stands and game stands filled with cheap prizes. He felt himself suddenly jerked forward as Sora dragged him towards the park. 

Sora pointed to one of the spinning rides with wonder. "Let's go on that!"

Roxas stopped in his tracks. "No." He did not want to wear Sora's dinner tonight.

"A prize then?" Axel asked, pointing to a shooting game at a booth.

Sora put his hands on his hips, nose raised up in confidence. "I can do that with my eyes closed."

"Is that a bet?"

"No, it's a race!"

Sora got a head start, while Axel followed in long strides. Roxas didn't follow. He didn't think they needed his sour cloud hanging over their competitive, cheerful mood. Leaving Sora and Axel behind (he doubted the redhead would try anything else for the rest of the night), Roxas made his way through the crowds of people and the smells of fried dough topped with powered sugar. He debated on going on a few rides, but decided against them when he saw how sick the people on them looked afterwards.

Roxas spotted the house of mirrors and decided that since it didn't move it was a safe bet. He entered the house, full of dry smoke and dim lighting. He made his way through the maze, pausing every once in a while to see his distorted reflection. He could see the exaggerated reflections of others. He could hear their stifled giggles and snorts bounce off the walls.

It reminded him of the times when he and Sora would sneak around the house and play hide and seek with their father. They would try desperately to keep quite when the man got too close, but Sora always tried to stifle his giggles as to not give their location away. He frowned, thinking about all the other times Sora has had his back. When all his friends moved away, Sora was there to help him cope; Sora was there to make him smile.

The guilt of helping Axel in the bet came and formed an uncomfortable lump in his throat. Did he really need to play this game? He couldn't help his attraction to Axel, but would he hurt his brother in the process of getting the redhead to finally notice him? He loved Sora, but he didn't want to end up pushing Axel away.

He looked at himself in another distorted mirror, his head was stretched, but his body remained small. Roxas didn't get it. He was attractive, smart, and the only person that could tolerate Axel for more that five minutes without wanting to castrate him. Why wasn't the redhead clawing his clothes off?

He moved to a set of mirrors that showed the reflections of other occupants running around, laughing, in the house.

Roxas spotted Sora making goofy faces in one of them. He wanted to call out to him and see if they could find each other, but stopped when he saw a tall figure step out from the darkness. He didn't like the way Axel's arms slid around his brother, who yelped, startled. Axel nuzzled into the brunet's neck, laughing. Roxas tried his best to keep his anger in check as his hands took on the form of shaking fists at his sides.

Sora tensed and his face quickly began to flush with crimson. Axel leaned in, lips brushing against his ear, tongue flicking at his earlobe. Roxas growled in the back of his throat. Axel had promised him that he wouldn't take this too far. Why didn't Sora push him away? Why did Sora look so embarrassed, yet curious at the same time? Why wasn't Roxas trying to make his way over there to punch Axel in the face?

Axel's face dipped low, nesting in the spot between Sora's neck and collarbone. It was the last thing Roxas saw, before he lost it.

* * *

Roxas found himself an hour later in the medical tent, getting the cuts on his hand treated by a nurse with breasts pushed up to her neck. Sora sat next to him, wincing every time the woman applied more iodine. Axel spoke to the owner of the fun house on the other side. 

The nurse carefully wrapped his hand. "There," she said packing up her supplies. "All done."

Roxas flexed his injured hand gingerly and was surprised that it didn't lose a lot of blood considering the fact that he punched a mirror.

"You've been acting weird all night," Sora started. Roxas looked at his brother and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Sora pointed to his hand. "That is not fine." Roxas replied by sighing.

"Will you at least tell me why you punched the mirror?"

Roxas couldn't tell him about what he saw. What if Sora denied it all or even worse, liked what happened.

"You don't tell me anything anymore," Sora said, solemnly. Roxas looked down at the patches of grass and dirt when the though of liking Axel came up in his mind again.

"If I did," his foot kicked a small clump of dirt away, "You'll probably think I'm weird."

"I won't."

Roxas looked up and saw Sora smiling.

"I'm probably weirder than you anyway."

That earned a snort from Roxas and Sora laughed. Axel came over a second later, hands in his pockets.

"Thanks to your Tourette's—"

"What!"

"—they said they won't charge you for breaking the mirror."

Roxas tried his best to not to rub his temples. Leave it to Axel to think of a way to get out of paying for something while humiliating Roxas at the same time.

"That's great!" Sora jumped up. Roxas winced when the brunet accidentally bumped into his hand.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" He asked, eyes inspecting the wound. "I know what! I'll get you some water!" he nearly tripped out, and ran out of the tent. Roxas rolled his eyes at his brother's panicky form.

"So, is everything alright?" Axel asked, running a hand through his mass of unruly locks.

"Peachy," Roxas all but spat. Axel sighed and grabbed the boy's injured hand. Before Roxas could pull away, the redhead brought his hand up to his lips. The warmth that spread from the man's mouth traveled up to Roxas' cheeks.

"Is the boo-boo better now?"

Roxas glared. He needed to wipe that smirk off of Axel's face by making it have an intimate relationship with the ground. Of course he needed to start breathing and stop blushing first in order to so all of that.

He tried his best not to pout. "No."

Axel rustled his hair. "Spoiled brat."

Roxas looked up and glared. So he was a spoiled brat, huh? Well maybe he should act like one. Why should he wait for Axel to come to him? Roxas was a man damn it, he didn't need to be courted. In fact, he didn't even have to hurt his brother in order to get with the redhead. Roxas decided that if he was serious about this, he'll have to work against the very friend he promised to help in order to win his heart.


	5. Time to get Ready

Note: I'm getting better with updates.

* * *

5. Time to get Ready

* * *

They've been in Victoria secret for over an hour now and the sound of techno-electric pop music and the smell of thick fruity perfumes was getting on Riku's nerves. Shopping in general bothered him. He hated the endless search for that one article of clothing that every store seemed to lack the day one went into the store to buy it and he hated the grating pop music. He especially hated being followed by the sales girls and fighting off said sales girls when it came for him to go into the fitting rooms. 

But shopping with Selphie was a completely different (and horrifying) story. She was what one calls the Predator. She could wipe out a store clean and make store clerks cry (whether it was of joy because of the money they were making or in horror as Selphie managed to rip through all their clothes, leaving scraps of fabric in her wake was still up to debate).

In fact, Selphie had the gift of persuasion (blackmail) as she could practically tell a sales person to give her the clothes for free. She knew the lyrics to every single mind numbing pop song ever and could predict which song would play next by sensing the stars and reading the position of Mars. She also knew how to grope Riku and make him feel violated despite the fact that the fitting room door and the horde of twenty or so sales girls from other stores were the only things standing between them.

It was a wonder he wasn't suffering from brain hemorrhage at the moment as Selphie practically had her way with the sales rack as she sang a Sisqo song.

"That thong, thong, thong, thong, thong," Selphie sang as she tossed another pair of lace panties at Riku. The silver haired teen had a large pile of underwear in his arms.

"I thought we were on a mission," Riku began, while juggling the flimsy pieces of sheer fabric that tangled around his arm. "You know, the one dubbed Riku's extreme make over of sex and glory?"

"We are," Selphie said, ignoring his battle with a feisty red pair of frilly panties. "Just who do you think is going to wear all of those?" She looked up in time to catch his glare and she smiled innocently.

Riku immediately dumped the pile of underwear into a nearby sales bin, all the while struggling to detach those red panties that were trying to become one with his skin, and dragged the laughing girl out of the store.

"Selphie, the mission is to help me look good, not make a mockery out of my existence."

"Fine, fine," she huffed and pouted while crossing her arm over her chest. "I was being serious too. I really liked those red ones."

"You know, this is probably all a game to you. I knew I should've stayed home," he spat and turned to walk. Selphie grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait!" She sighed then let go. "Look, one more hour is all I ask," she bargained. Where the hell was Roxas? How was she supposed to work her magic if her second in command wasn't there?

"If we can't find you something within an hour, you can leave," she said, watching Riku's angry scowl relax into a relieved smirk.

"Really?"

"No." She planned on keeping her end of the bargain anyway, but it was just so much fun making Riku's life miserable.

"I know you don't like shopping Riku," she said, walking towards another store. "But think about it this way."

She took a hold of his wrist.

"Your new clothes will look great on Sora's bedroom floor!"

"Selphie!"

The girl laughed and pulled the sighing teen inside another store.

* * *

Roxas was trying to keep his end up on the plan, but was finding it difficult with Axel hanging around. According to Selphie, he had to bring Sora to the mall. But at the moment, the redhead had his arm around Sora's shoulders, guiding the teen through a tour of his favorite stores. Roxas lagged behind, carefully glaring smoking craters at the back of the redhead's skull. He stopped from entering Ricky's when his cell phone went off. The blinking screen showed Selphie's number and he quickly answered. 

"Hey."

Roxas winced at the voice shrieking "Where the hell are you?" on the other end.

"We're here," he answered warily.

"Good."

"But we have company," he said, peering into the store's windows. At the moment, Axel was reading Sora birthday cards with lewd pictures on them. Roxas made a mental to note to talk to the man about public indecency before the day was through.

"What? I thought it was agreed that Axel wasn't going to come."

"And how the hell should I tell him that? Hey Axel, can you try not being a pedophile for two seconds while I hand over my brother's ass to Riku on a silver plate?"

There was a short silence on the other end.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, why didn't you say that?"

Roxas bit down a growl.

"Because he would know that I'm working against him," he said through grit teeth.

He heard her sigh.

"Look, just bring him over to Express, I'm currently in the men's department."

"What exactly do you have planned?" he asked, suspicious that she, Selphie, was actually keeping a secret.

"See if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret plan."

"But I'm a part of the plan!"

"Correction, Sora is a part of the plan. Despite your important role in derailing your best friend's efforts at courting your brother, you're just my pawn."

He could picture her cocksure grin growing as he shook with anger.

"Fine." He seethed. "I'll be there in five minutes."

He snapped his phone shut and practically stomped into the store. He stalked up to the couple (Axel was on his fiftieth card and Sora's face was red beyond recognition) and grabbed his brother by the wrist. He dragged the bemused looking twin outside with Axel following quickly in toe.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Axel asked, catching up with long strides.

"Shut it," Roxas snapped.

Axel chuckled. Roxas really hated that. Whenever he was angry or trying to be angry, the redhead would dismiss it as a joke.

"Whoa, what's with the slaughtering of the innocent?"

Roxas stopped and glared at the redhead who held up his hands in defeat. The look on the man's face conveyed his innocence as it said that he really was a good boy because he hadn't touch Sora inappropriately within the span of fifteen minutes.

Sora looked curiously at his brother and opened his mouth to ask if he was fine.

"We're going to Express," Roxas said, cutting him off.

Axel snorted at the idea. Roxas hoped that whatever Selphie was planning was worth the loss of his dignity.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I have the sudden urge to polish up on my metrosexuality."

* * *

Riku looked around the men's store in a mixture of awe and intimidation. It didn't have any of the bad pop music like the other stores nor did it have any annoying sales girls. Instead, it was full of men suits, casual wear, and ivory manikins with blank faces. Riku felt out of place and he didn't like the idea of his life being dictated by what belt he should wear with his shoes. 

"Why are we here?" he finally asked as he was being dragged towards the store's dressing room area.

"We're here to polish up on your metrosexuality." Selphie answered, sweetly.

"My what?"

She shoved the pile of clothes she picked out earlier while Riku looked around the store.

"Here, you're going to try these on." She opened the dressing room and pushed him inside. She locked it behind her and grinned evilly at her prey.

"Strip."

"But I'm not sure if I even like these clothes," he said, dropping the pile on the bench by the mirror. "And let's not forget that we're in breathing distance from each other. I don't think I want to be that close to you with my pants down—"

Selphie stopped listening to him after the word "but" and marveled at how pretty Riku was. He probably wanted to preserve his dignity or something because he was all defensive about being naked around her.

She snorted and decided that Riku didn't have any dignity to begin with. Selphie pinned the teen against the wall, interrupting his monologue and practically ripped his shirt open. Her eyes grew dark with lust and her lips curled at the edges in an evil manner. She pressed a finger to his lips when he opened his mouth to protest.

"I promise I'll be gentle."

Meanwhile, Roxas was skimming the store, looking for a certain brunette in a yellow sundress.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Sora was really worried about Roxas' behavior lately.

"Yeah, you look about ready to foam at the mouth," Axel said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Am not," he defended himself while looking around the store still. He let go of Sora and decided to try and find the girl than stand around.

"Roxas."

But the blonde didn't listen nor did he stop. He walked towards the accessory area which was near the dressing rooms. Why was he playing along? He could just very well ruin this stupid game for everyone by telling Sora the truth. That'll teach everyone their lesson. It'll teach Riku that playing with someone's feelings is dangerous, it'll teach Axel that people _really_ do have hearts and that hearts are fragile, and it'll teach Selphie that love isn't some stupid game, but what about himself? What was Roxas going to learn once he spilled the beans?

What about his brother? He didn't want to see the hurt look on Sora's eyes when he found out that everyone was playing him for a fool. Roxas didn't want Sora to hate everyone for treating him like a play thing and underestimating his intelligence.

He ran a hand through his soft blonde locks, raking his mind for an answer to his current dilemma.

Maybe staying silent about the ordeal would be best. After all, Roxas loved his brother and the last thing he would ever want is to make him unhappy.

"Roxas!"

The blonde looked in the direction in which his name was being called and saw Selphie near the dressing rooms. She gestured for him to go over and he quickly went to her side.

"So where is he?" she asked, hugging the pile of what looked to be Riku's clothes to her chest.

"Sora is around," he responded.

"Is Axel with him?"

Roxas looked out into the store, blue eyes skimming for the recognizable mess of blood red spikes. His gaze narrowed on his target and his mouth formed a scowl as Axel openly flirted with the sales guy at the cash register.

"No. He's busy," he answered tartly.

"Great!" Selphie chirped not even noticing Axel at work. "My plan is going into effect. With me playing match maker, Riku and Sora will be together in no time, right Roxas?"

Roxas wasn't even listening to her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Axel was flirting with the most whorish looking sales person on the planet. On the second thought, he could believe what he was seeing; he was just surprised at how quickly his best friend forgot about his 'feelings' for Sora.

"Hello, earth to Roxas!"

That asshole! The guy wasn't even good looking. Who the fuck thinks pink hair is cool? More over, who the hell thinks flower hair pins are cute on a guy? He did not like the way the guy seductively licked his lips or the way the guy laughed at every single word Axel was saying.

"Roxas!"

Honestly, the guy screamed "AIDS!" test. He knew Axel wasn't picky, but the redhead had to reserve some taste.

"Roxas!"

"What!" Roxas snapped, both angry at being interrupted in his mean thought streak and at Axel. Selphie looked surprised at the blonde's sudden outburst.

"What's wrong? Why weren't you listening to—" Selphie's sentence died on her lips as she looked the blonde's gaze towards Axel. Her jaw almost dropped when she realized why Roxas was glaring so hotly at the redhead.

"Oh my god," she started, but Roxas jumped her, covering her mouth with his hand.

"No!"

She struggled to speak through his hand. She managed to pry some of his fingers off.

"You like—"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Roxas begged. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I'll give you anything you want, I don't care. I'll be sacrilegious and sacrifice a goat to the god that resides in the fiery pits from where you came from. Just don't tell anyone!"

Selphie nodded and when Roxas felt like the girl wasn't going to drop kick him and run around the store to shout his shameful secret, he let go.

"You know, this changes everything!"

He gestured for her to quiet down.

"Well it does," she said, more quietly. She looked around, making sure that no one was close by, and pulled Roxas towards her. "This means that Riku can defiantly win this bet. You can seduce Axel with that charming scowl of yours while Riku takes his chance to properly court your brother."

"I don't scowl," Roxas said, pouting.

"Cheer up! I'm sure there's more to you than that cute scowl of yours. Like how your ass is probably supple, tight and ready for the taking. I'm sure Axel won't refuse to sink his teeth into your tender flesh. Hell I'll do it for him, first I'll strip you naked and sink my poisonous fangs into that plump ass of yours and forget the lube, I'll—"

Selphie was now heavy breathing, tightly hugging the pile of clothes to her chest, a slight blush hovering on her cheeks. She stopped talking and began to stare off into space with a crude smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked worried.

"The point is! You're exactly what Axel needs. You can see easily through that charm of his and you're the only one he doesn't try to screw."

"Unfortunately," Roxas replied dryly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Roxas." He looked at Selphie and noticed that she looked serious. "He's your best friend. For as long as I've known him, I haven't seen the man open up to anyone else but you. He cares about you a lot despite the way he acts around you, you just haven't really noticed it."

Roxas looked back at the redhead who was currently writing something down to give to the sales guy. He looked back at Selphie.

"Do you think I'll be able to get him?"

"I know you will."

He smiled. Selphie was right. Roxas was the only person that Axel didn't act like a complete asshole towards and he had to admit that while he tutored the redhead, he learned things about him that was sure Axel hadn't told anyone one else. Like the fact that Axel was fascinated by fire or the fact that the redhead had an unusual fear of deep water. He also knew that Axel snuggles with his baby blanket when the nights are extra cold.

He looked toward Axel again and frowned when he saw the redhead mouth fucking the sales guy. The blonde stalked over, hands forming white fists.

"Excuse us," he said, yanking Axel away from the other man's lips. They left the store and walked down towards a bench.

"What were you doing?" Roxas exploded, near by people were stunned, and walked quickly to avoid the conflict. Axel didn't seem phased by Roxas' outburst.

"Getting a discount," he said, shrugging.

"Discounts come with coupons, not tongue," Roxas spat.

Axel rolled his eyes and sighed as if he'd heard it all before.

"Relax, alright? The guy's name is Marluxia. He seems pretty cool."

"He was practically crawling with herpes!"

Before Axel could speak, Roxas grabbed the elder teen by the wrist and started walking.

"Where are we going?"

"To get some disinfectant and maybe neuter you."

"What!"

* * *

Riku shuffled through the pile of garments looking for his own clothes. He knew he had them awhile ago after Selphie ripped them off his body. She claimed that in order for him to look extremely hot, that he had to let her cover his neck (and maybe chest, ass, and thighs) in hickeys. He gently (shoved) pushed her off and declined her (sick) generous offer. 

The sound of the knock on the door brought Riku out of his search.

"Hey Selphie, do you know where my—"

His eyes widened at the sight of Sora standing there with his clothes.

Sora was equally as surprised, probably because Riku was just standing there holding onto the doorknob in just his underwear.

"Um—Selphie said to, um, yeah here," a flushed looking Sora managed to choke out as he handed his best friend the folded clothes.

Riku didn't know whether to kill Selphie or kiss her. So this was a part of her plan? He hadn't had a chance to spend anytime with Sora since the boy got back from his vacation, but he didn't think he'd be in his underwear trying to tell Sora that he loved him.

"I'll come back after you change," Sora said quickly.

Riku wanted to laugh at how cute Sora looked at the moment. His face was very red and his eyes tried their best to look anywhere else but Riku's body. The silver haired teen smirked. He had nothing to be embarrassed about and he was sure that Sora didn't act this way when they were younger, back when they used to bathe together. Maybe there was a slight chance that Sora liked him. Riku wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe that Sora wanted him just as much as he wanted Sora and that Sora thought about him while he was away on vacation.

"We're both guys," he said, breaking the small awkward silence. "Just get in here." He pulled Sora inside and closed the door.

Riku shoved the pile of clothes to the floor and offered his friend to sit.

"So what brings you to the mall?" he asked while he began to dress.

Although he didn't look it, Riku was nervous as hell. His heart was beating a mile minute as he tried not to do something stupid, like getting his hair entangled on the zipper of his vest.

"Roxas said he wanted to go, so I just tagged along. Oh, and Axel came with us."

"Really?" Riku asked acting interested. Damn, that Axel was one clingy bastard.

Sora nodded in response, and then the smile on his face sank into a frown. Riku finished getting dressed and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Selphie told me you're going on a date." Sora looked up to him; his blue eyes wide and filled with an emotion that looked like worry. "Is that true?"

Riku was tempted to deny it all, but he wanted to see how far he could push the situation.

"And if it was?"

Sora looked surprised at his response and opened his mouth to speak. He quickly closed his mouth and looked at the floor. Riku didn't know whether or not to say something to save the situation. But before something came along, Sora looked up, morose emotion gone from his clear blue eyes, mouth smiling.

"Then it's great! I'd love to meet her though, have to make sure she's good enough and all," he laughed. Riku refrained from wincing at Sora's forced enthusiasm.

Instead he snorted and took the empty seat next to Sora.

"I'm not sure I'm good enough," Riku mumbled more to himself, but Sora heard.

"Don't say that!" Sora said offended. "You're a great guy."

Riku smirked and raised an eyebrow. Sora's eyes widened and a soft rose blushed kissed his cheeks.

"I-I'm sure she's bonkers over you."

"I won't go if you don't want me to," Riku said, nudging Sora's shoulder with his own.

The brunet looked surprised at Riku's reply and tried to say something. The silence stretched as they looked at each other. How perfect would a kiss be around now? Riku gently inhaled, trying to calm down his racing nerves as he leaned in closer.

"Sora." He was lost in the brunet's ocean colored eyes. "I think I have to tell you something."

Sora closed in the remaining distance between them, faces inches a part, their breaths lingering.

"What?" he asked and licked his lips.

Riku swallowed thickly and could feel the heat that circulated around his ears travel down the back of his neck. He saw Sora close his eyes and Riku took that as a sign to do the same.

But the sound of the door flying open broke the teens apart before they could eventually kiss.

"Is everything okay sir?" a man with pink hair dryly asked as he stood with an armful of clothes. The name tag on his shirt spelt out the name Marluxia.

"F-fine, everything is fine!" Riku squeaked as he felt like his chest was about to explode from the sudden scare.

"Yeah, we're not doing something suspicious or inappropriate or illegal or—"

"Sora," Riku warned.

"—please don't arrest us ma'am." Sora said in one quick breath.

Riku wanted to face palm himself to death.

Marluxia looked at them suspiciously, knowing that at that age, teenage boys had difficulties in controlling their hormones. He could tell there was something going on between those two, just like he could tell how that one blonde kid had a thing for Axel. The brunet one began to look more uncomfortable. Marluxia suppressed a laugh. He decided to play with them a tiny bit more.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, grinning maliciously.

Both teens nodded vigorously.

"Because I can help you guys with measurements." Marluxia licked his lips. "Amongst other things."

Riku did not like that malicious glint the man's eyes. It reminded him of Axel.

"We're fine," Riku said, throwing a pair of pants at Sora and slamming the door.

* * *

After forcibly washing Axel's mouth with soap, Roxas forced the man to sit on a bench near Express. 

"Wait here." Roxas commanded.

"What am I a dog?" Axel asked insulted, but quickly thought about what he just asked. "Wait, don't answer."

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get Sora," he said, leaving.

"Do I at least get a treat when you get back?"

He went inside the store and quickly found Selphie in the women's department looking at dresses.

"Where's Sora?" he asked.

She wasn't even started by his presence. "Probably locked in the dressing room with Riku," she said, flippantly.

"What!"

He stalked over to the other side of the store quickly. He stopped when he reached the dressing room area. Selphie knocked into his back.

"Hey!"

"Which door?" he asked frantically. He could practically feel Sora's chastity slipping.

"Number thirteen."

The pair went towards the end of the hall and found the door. The sounds of grunts and shuffling could be heard from the other side. Roxas and Selphie pressed their ears against the door curiously.

"Well, maybe if you spread your legs?" Riku asked. Selphie gasped, and then smiled evilly.

"You think?" Sora responded out of breath.

Roxas could feel gravity pulling at his jaw.

"Yeah, it'll give me more room to work."

"Riku, do you know what you're doing?"

Another grunt, some movement and choked groan then a sigh.

"Sora Relax. Selphie taught me a trick."

"Wow, this plan worked out better than I thought," Selphie whispered from her position.

Roxas wanted to violently face fuck the door until he died.

A grunted hiss from Sora.

A nervous chuckle from Riku.

"S-sorry, I'll try to push it down gently."

Enough was enough. Roxas refused to listen to the last of Sora's chastity being devoured by Riku's beastly lust.

Roxas pushed Selphie out the way and swung over the door.

"Don't you dare sodomize my brother!" he war cried.

The startled teens looked up and Roxas felt his soul release from his chest. Both Sora and Riku were no where near naked let alone near having sex. It looked as though the zipper on the pair of pants Sora was trying on was broken because Riku was trying to help the boy zip it.

There was an awkward silence between the three.

"Damn it Riku! You're doing it wrong. Sex is better with your clothes off."

"Selphie!" all three boys yelled.

Roxas didn't want to know the details behind their little tryst. He stormed inside, managed to rip the boy's pants off all the while helping him change into his previous shorts. Selphie and Riku watched in a state of awe and horror. When Roxas was done, he grabbed Sora by his wrist.

"We're going home." he said, sternly.

"But—"

"We're going home and that's final young man!"

Roxas dragged his brother out and stormed off towards the exit.

Riku and Selphie watched the twins disappear into the mall.

"So how far did you get?"

Riku sighed.

"Not far enough."

"Damn. I was hoping for some juicy details," she said, sounding disappointed.

Riku's eyes widened when he saw Axel come into the store.

"Shit, Axel's coming."

Selphie shrugged. "And?"

"And he doesn't know that you're helping me," he said, pushing her into the fitting room.

Selphie placed her foot by the frame so that door won't close all the way through. "But he has Roxas helping him."

"Goodbye Selphie," Riku said, gently pushing her foot in and closing the door. "And be quiet," he hissed.

Axel came walked up to him, but Riku doubted the man saw Selphie.

The redhead casually crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

"So what brings you here? Besides the fact that you're trying to steal my prize."

"I would say the same about you, since you don't have a date with him," Riku spat.

"What happened that Roxas stormed out with Sora?"

"It's really none of your business." Riku glared.

"That embarrassing huh?" Axel shook his head in sympathy. He straightened up and reached into his pocket. He relieved his pack of cards and began shuffling them. "Well I guess today wasn't a total loss."

He quickly went to business and cut the cards.

"Draw."

Riku chose a card and smirked at the royal face staring at him.

"King of hearts."

Axel drew his own card and frowned at the lesser royal on his.

"Jack of spades."

Riku didn't try to hide his smug look.

"I'll humbly accept my defeat. But be forewarned. You're playing with fire here," he said, pointing to himself. "I won't hesitate to get you burned."

Riku didn't budge when Axel left. He knew Axel was just trying to get under his skin, but after his near kiss with Sora, nothing could derail his confidence.

"Can I come out now?" Selphie asked from behind the door.

"No."

"Riku!" she whined.

He opened the door and the perky brunet jumped onto his back.

"It's your turn for a date! Aren't you excited?"

"Ecstatic," he said, laughing.

"So what's your game plan?"

"Nothing."

"What? Aren't you going to enhance your mojo?"

"Selphie, I'm just going to be me."

"Alright, but if you need any help in jazzing up your sex appeal, I have some sequenced panties you can borrow."

Riku shuddered at the thought.


End file.
